


Papercut

by Incertitude



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incertitude/pseuds/Incertitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this fic Erwin is at college age as well as Armin, I thought it would be a nice scene.</p><p>Erwin invites Armin to a typical house party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papercut

**Author's Note:**

> IDK WHAT I WAS THINKING
> 
> At first it was going to be a thing where someone drugs Armin and Erwin is like 'wham, bam' then whisks Armin off to do the dirty deed but we don't need all that junk
> 
> I wanted it to be mutual and lovely, and Erwin isn't hardened by anything heavily emotional--he's another young guy who has feelings
> 
> Please comment and drop a kudo, it encourages me to write more fics especcially in dry tags if I like the ship :D
> 
> You can find me at juuzou-the-flower-child.tumblr.com
> 
> If you give me a kink and a pairing I'll whip up a fic, if you give me a pairing and a theme I'll whip up a fic, if you give me a pairing I'll whip up a fic! I love you guys so if you need a pick me up when you're feeling down I am here :)
> 
> **There are no papercuts in here, I thought it was clever since there are books included in the fic (also mainly I was listening to Papercut by Zedd ft Troye Sivan on repeat while writing this)

In the middle of the day Armin went searching for a specific book in his college library, however the only thing the young adult found was annoyance. When Armin got to the section where the book should’ve been he found a book from an entirely different section in the spot. He took the misplaced book back to the correct section only to find another misplaced book—thus making poor Armin run around the library putting book after misplaced book back into their correct sections until he went into a section at the back of the library.

He stopped in his tracks gripping the book in his hand finding a tall blond classmate flipping through pages of the book he had been looking for originally, Armin cleared his throat while walking into the aisle, “are you the one who has been putting the books in the wrong places?”

The man quickly looked up from the book closing it with one hand making it slam, which got Armin to flinch; the man was tall and it looked like he frequented the gym. His blond hair was effortlessly tousled with his bangs falling over his forehead, his eyes were so focused it nearly made Armin back down from his statement.

“It wasn’t easy,” he smirked revealing his straight white teeth, “I had to plan this whole thing out. I’m glad it worked.”

“Why?” Armin marched forward reaching for the book in the tall male’s hand letting out a gasp when the male suddenly raised the book up, visibly out of Armin’s reach, “hey!”

“I’m Erwin Smith, I’m in a couple of your classes but you didn’t notice me since you’re so focused in class.”

“So you decided to make me go on this hunt? You’re noticed now, please give me the book,” he sighed not even bothering to reach for the book. It’d be a joke considering he’d need to jump to even barely reach it.

Although this was an interesting situation.

“Only,” he wiggled the book in the air, “if you come to my party tomorrow night.”

Armin was vastly confused now, “what? Me? Are you sure that invitation is for me?”

“The invitation is coming from the host himself so of course it’s for you. How’d you even get into college?”

Armin huffed angrily stomping on Erwin’s foot, as expected the taller of the two yelped in surprise bringing his arm down. Instantly Armin snatched the book stepping back.

“Holy shit, I didn’t expect that,” Erwin laughed airily shifting his stance watching Armin with gentle puppy eyes, “sorry I offended you, but… will you come?”

Armin stepped a little closer only to put the misplaced book he had back in its original spot, “alright, I’ll come… but why me?” on that part he was stumped since he had three close friends and other mutual friends—he barely socialized. He barely had time to socialize since education was important for a good career.

Erwin shrugged now, “because, whatever. Just come,” he pulled his school bag off his shoulder digging inside, he pulled out a folded paper obviously torn from a notebook.

Armin silently took the folded paper when it was offered and Erwin left the book section briskly walking away, pink was dusted on his youthful face of soft contours that’d no doubt become sharper as he got older.

Armin felt butterflies flutter around in his stomach as he opened the folded paper reading the time and address of the party.

Shit, this was really happening.

–

Armin started to get ready when the party was supposed to start so it’d be in full swing when he arrived. Guys nowadays were starting to try new things such a sex with another guy which had just started to be seen as a normal healthy thing—so he decided to prepare for a hookup if he was lucky enough. Armin took a shower and cleaned himself out then proceeded with getting dressed after moisturizing his skin and brushing his soft hair thanks to Dove. He figured his style would be casual tonight, so he pulled on some old slim jeans of his and a black long sleeved shirt borrowed from Eren that was perfectly baggy on his super slim figure.

–

Armin was predictably nervous as he went to the address and when he arrived it was just as he had thought: the party at the house was loud, obnoxious and had a lot of people he sees at the college. Thankfully the party was made up of people who knew Erwin—but still, it was a lot of people.

With hands in his pockets the small blond walked inside smiling at people who smiled at him as he made his way to the kitchen for a drink. It was the one thing he could do since he didn’t know many of the people there.

“Ah!” someone exclaimed directly behind him making him jolt in pure surprise, when he turned he felt relief seeing Erwin’s face full of buzzed joy, “Armin! I was starting to feel sad when you didn’t show up, I’m really happy you’re here,” he draped an arm over Armin’s shoulder as he lead him to a wide open kitchen, “beer?”

Armin laughed quietly as he got led along, “sure.”

Erwin pulled himself away from Armin to grab a plastic cup filling it with beer from a keg, he handed it to his small friend, “I’ve already had a few, I’m stopping now since I don’t want to abandon you—I invited you after all so it’d be rude for me to leave you alone.”

Armin took a small sip of his beer as he listened, so this guy wasn’t some dumb jock after all—he was considerate and funny. He reminded Armin of a silly golden retriever, he laughed at the thought.

“What’s so funny?” Erwin inquired with innocent eyes.

“Nothing, I’m happy to be here,” Armin smiled seeing Erwin positively glow.

“Thank you for coming,” he sat down on one of the tall chairs surrounding the island counter and Armin sat with him, “I would have felt lame if you didn’t come.”

“It’s a pleasure,” Armin took a deep breath then drank his beer as he and Erwin talked together.

They talked for a while about school, jobs, interests—it turns out Erwin is indeed a popular guy but he wasn’t dumb or rude. Armin felt positively refreshed. Occasionally Erwin’s friends would come over to talk to Erwin about something and Erwin would introduce the person to Armin.

While they were left alone Erwin grinned sheepishly as he leaned in to talk a little more intimately, “hey, Armin? I… I really like you,” he glanced away for a second then looked in Armin’s eyes, “like a lot.”

Armin turned positively pink, “oh my god,” he laughed nervously as he leaned in too until their bangs brushed together, “I think I like you too.”

Erwin’s smile grew, “really? You aren’t drunk are you?”

The small blond shook his head gently, “not at all, you’re a charming man. And the truth is I did notice you, I just thought… you were out of my league.”

Erwin was shocked hearing that, “not at all, Armin, if anything you’re out of my league. I mean,” his voice edged towards shy, “you’re brilliant and focused, you’re really cute too.”

Armin felt a wonderful fuzziness in his heart that tickled his feelings; he leaned up tilting his head to the side as he pressed his lips to soft parted ones. Almost instantly Erwin pressed back into the kiss reaching up to cup the side of Armin’s face. Their kiss was slow and intimate despite it being in the middle of a party.

Both males shared a laugh when they broke the kiss; they were both having so much fun.

Erwin pushed some of Armin’s blond hair behind his adorable ear, “I know this might sound impolite but would you want to go up to my room?”

Armin wasn’t opposed to the idea, he opened his mouth to say something but Erwin continued— “I-I know it’s in the middle of a party but my room has a lock, and I promise to stop if you want me to.”

Armin was positively touched so he nodded with fervour, “yes!”

Erwin straightaway took one of Armin’s hands and they both stood up making their way to the stairs with Erwin leading, Armin became more flushed when people who saw them smirked nodding in approval.

When Armin stepped into the room first he was amazed seeing it was so tidy.

Erwin turned the light on before locking the door as soon as it was shut then abruptly the lights were off again, “power outage?”

Armin pressed Erwin back against the door the minute he turned around, “no, sorry that was me,” he laughed quietly as his hands moved unhurriedly up a well-developed chest.

“Why’d you turn them off? Are you self-conscious?” Erwin whispered as his hands grasped slender hips, his thumps moving under Armin’s shirt to feel warm skin beneath.

“No, I’m not. I just want you to feel instead of see,” he whispered back with a soft sigh, he got on his toes while drawing Erwin down so their lips would meet again.

Erwin groaned with satisfaction, his hands moved cupping the small males’ adorably round ass swiftly lifting him up, Armin’s legs instantly enfolded around Erwin’s broad hips pressing his hard on against Erwin’s own. Both joint a moan while they moved onto the bed.

Armin found himself on his back whereas Erwin positioned himself between slender legs, his strong arms on either side of Armin, the kiss deepened as Erwin ground his hips down against Armin grinding leisurely to savour the pleasure.

Armin shivered in desire when Erwin began to hump against him grinding their clothed erections together nonstop, his hands rested on the back of Erwin’s neck as they kissed each other with hot need. Armin gasped when he finally realized he was enjoying himself with Erwin when the large male broke the kiss leaning back.

The small male bit his lip as he felt Erwin take off his shirt tossing it wherever, large hands cautiously moved down Armin’s thighs to Eren’s shirt. Carefully the shirt was drawn off of him and tossed away as well. Armin’s lips parted with delicate surprise when warm hands moved over his tiny midsection and up supple skin to his erect nipples. His nipples were small and the only way to pinch would be to pinch the whole areola too but Erwin didn’t pinch, he groped gently. That was enough to make Armin buck his hips up, “hah!” It felt so good even if it was such a small action.

Erwin leaned in kissing the corner of Armin’s mouth then his jaw and neck, his clever mouth soon found one of his small nipples sucking evenly as his warm tongue swept over it. Armin stifled his high pitched moan by placing his hands over his mouth when Erwin bit down on sensitive skin.

Erwin’s hands moved down taking his time to unbutton and unzip Armin’s pants dragging them off graceful legs, those pants were dropped the same time Erwin let go of one cute nipple that’ll probably be faintly bruised, “you’re so soft and so stunning,” Erwin spoke delicately so the mood wouldn’t be disturbed.

Armin trapped his bottom lip between his teeth as his briefs were dragged off of him revealing his hard cock, Erwin’s hands ran up Armin’s bare legs caressing his skin. Armin reached down running gentle fingers through soft hair gripping when Erwin enveloped his small cock with his warm mouth, his tongue pressing on the underside then wiggled accordingly while Erwin bobbed his head.

Armin let out an unexpected moan when Erwin’s fingers clawed harmlessly on Armin’s sensitive hips, he thrusted up once when he got too excited.

Erwin was treating him like treasure and it felt insanely great, Armin was entirely defenceless—it never felt so _good_.

Erwin pulled off with suction until Armin’s cock slipped from his mouth with an audible pop, Armin shuddered with his eyes rolled back fluttering shut.

“You taste so good,” Erwin mentioned then he licked up the small males’ cock.

“I-I… Cleaned myself for this, I promise I’m cleaned well so there shouldn’t be anything you’ll be repulsed by.”

Erwin smiled against the upper part of Armin’s inner thigh. Erwin coaxed Armin onto all fours until his ass was presented to him, “you even cleaned here?” Erwin spread smooth cheeks apart, oh Erwin wished he could see how cute Armin’s hole was but he could see enough to get an idea of what it looked like.

“Of course,” Armin’s face flushed, “it’s the cleanest butthole on this earth,” he could barely keep a straight face when saying that but he ended up smiling widely.

Erwin laughed approving, well if it’s clean why not just indulge?

Armin gasped into a pillow when Erwin ran his tongue over a very soft hairless asshole that didn’t taste like anything but was enjoyable so far to play with. Erwin sought to give Armin pleasure, unforgettable pleasure.

Erwin shut his eyes again as he flicked his tongue over a clenching hole that loved every second of attention. It was so soft and willing.

Armin was moaning into the pillow below him as his hips quivered; his cock filling with more blood in response to the pleasure.

Erwin pushed his strong muscle against the hole feeling it give in to his tongue letting it slide inside to wriggle around.

“ _Fuuuuck_ ,” Armin crooned as he comfortably arched his back further.

Erwin’s grip tightened on Armin’s bubbly ass cheeks as he slipped his tongue back out to flick over the entrance.

Erwin reluctantly drew back from Armin’s now saliva slippery asshole, he licked his lips and hopped off the bed going to a nightstand fumbling around in drawers.

Armin exhaled dropping his ass to the bed to give his shaky thighs a break, very subtly he rocked his cock against the bed for some friction, “why’d you stop?” He asked with a heavy breath.

“I stopped because I want to actually prepare you, I’d eat you out until my jaw fell off but saliva wouldn’t be enough for anal sex.”

Armin could practically see the giddy smile on Erwin’s face; he heard the male strip from the rest of his clothes before getting back into the bed behind Armin, “how do you know so much about this?”

“I-I did some research on Google and stuff,” his voice shied then became more sensual, “lift your lovely ass up, please,” Erwin rubbed his hand over the small of Armin’s back to which Armin lifted his ass up spreading his knees a bit further apart to be more stable.

Erwin couldn’t see very much so he moved his hand over Armin’s ass dragging his fingers between two jiggly ass cheeks and over a wet entrance.

Armin opened his mouth on the pillow biting it slightly so he wouldn’t moan with so much need so early. His fingers clenched the blanket beneath the two when he felt cool slippery gel get smeared over his hole.

A breathy chuckle sounded behind him, “I’m sorry, love. I should’ve warmed it with my fingers first, I was just too eager,” Erwin began to push one finger past Armin’s ring of muscles. Inside Armin was hot, wet and contracting deliciously around the digit.

“No… It’s-it’s fine, it felt pretty good…” Armin very slowly moved back onto the finger craving more.

Erwin smiled broadly as he thrusted his finger in and out of Armin, it didn’t take much to persuade another finger inside. Armin whimpered in abandoned pleasure as Erwin took his time to stretch open his cute little hole. Irregularly Erwin found a round little bump inside Armin to press near that made the small male jolt in over stimulation, his cock dripping with pre-come.

By the time Erwin got a third finger inside Armin reached back blindly until he had a grip on Erwin’s wrist, “ _fuck_ you’re trying to kill me softly,” he panted, his thighs were trying to give out and let his greedy ass fall to the bed.

“Exactly what I’m doing,” Erwin leaned in kissing the shaky fingers that wrapped around his wrist.

“Please, _please_ just fuck me! My stomach is going to implode if you keep teasing me like this,” he did his best to stop his whining tone but it made an appearance at the end.

Erwin dragged his fingers out with a lewd noise; he stood on his knees moving closer until Armin felt the hot, hard, flesh of Erwin’s cock rub over his slightly gaping hole.

Armin rocked back until his ass was flush against Erwin’s thighs and balls, “ _that’s what I want_..”

“I know I may look like a dog but I’m not a dog, I’m not going to take you from behind,” Erwin ran his hands over the curve of Armin’s back.

Slowly with some patient caressing Armin was moved onto his back with his legs open for Erwin to sit easily between.

“Do you have a condom?” Armin spoke kindly.

Erwin reached behind himself grabbing a condom he grabbed together with the lube, “yes.”

Armin listened as Erwin tore the condom packet open and rolled it onto his aching cock that Armin longed to see, he still didn’t regret turning the lights off though. This way was more intimate.

“You’re so _fucking_ gorgeous,” Erwin spoke as he positioned himself over Armin moving to get closer, his lips pressing over the humid skin of Armin’s neck.

“You can’t even see me,” Armin laughed airily as he ran his fingers through fine blond hair scraping his short fingernails softly over Erwin’s scalp.

Erwin hummed to the relaxing touch, “I’ve seen you before, I see you now. You’re a beautiful person,” he whispered against Armin’s neck which was a little ticklish to the small male.

“You’re a beautiful person too, Erwin, don’t overlook that,” Armin spoke so delicately as if he were too nervous to say such things, “ _I see you_.”

Erwin glided his fingers over Armin’s body before he grabbed his aching cock lining it up to Armin’s entrance; he soon began pushing inside slowly groaning as Armin’s tight entrance started to open around the spongey head of Erwin’s cock greedily sucking it inside.

Armin moaned out in broken pleasure as he started to be filled with a thick cock, it was bigger than he expected so he grabbed the blankets gripping it with pale fingers when he felt like he was going to split, he gasped out when Erwin bucked his hips down into him fully inside _just_ gliding over Armin’s prostate.

Tears flowed from Armin’s eyes in shock, those salty tears dripping over his ears, “ _f-fu—ck_ ,” his voice broke suddenly, “that feels _inane_ ,” his legs were bent pressing against Erwin trying to close.

Erwin kissed next to one of Armin’s eyes directly over a tear trail, “I’m sorry if I hurt you.”

Armin wrapped his arms over warm shoulders, his hands over Erwin’s shoulder blades slowly moving up to nape of his neck, “if it unbearably hurt I would’ve told you to stop, don’t worry.”

Erwin kissed Armin’s mouth and hummed softly when the male kissed back, their lips moving against each other while their mouths opened together speaking in tongues.

Armin’s fingers curled over Erwin’s back when the larger of the two started to pull back only to thrust forward gradually getting faster until Armin gasped when each thrust was _heavily_ delivered, balls smacking against his rump. Erwin happily ate each noise Armin let out, he kept one arm firmly on the bed for balance while his other hand roamed the delicate body beneath him, his hand grabbing one of Armin’s ass cheeks while he continued to thrust into the tight heat that hugged every centimeter of his curved cock.

Armin tightened his hold on Erwin, his golden hair swayed as their bodies moved together, the condom on Erwin’s cock may have muted the pleasure a tiny bit but Armin was so tight it felt amazing; Erwin even felt twitches inside Armin’s body when he hit a certain cute little bump. Everything about and related to Armin was adorably sexy and doted on.

Armin broke the kiss openly moaning out breathlessly, “I- can’t—I can’t. I’m going to come really soon,” he mushed their lips together.

Erwin mumbled his go-ahead, he wanted Armin to give in mindlessly to feel each other, and Erwin picked the pace up mercilessly pounding into the delicate body until Armin broke away from the heated kiss crying out a high-pitched whine of deserving pleasure.

Armin’s come spurted between the two males, Erwin furrowed his eyebrows as he pressed his face in the juncture of Armin’s neck taking in the feeling of his ass tightening around him—pretty quickly after Armin’s orgasm Erwin rasped against Armin’s skin as he spilled into the condom.

Erwin slowed down after riding the pleasure, the two laid still for a few moments to catch their breath before Erwin pulled away disposing of the condom after tying it up, “holy shit,” he laughed still pretty energetic, but not energetic for sex—energetic for Armin.

Armin got onto his numbing legs finding one of Erwin’s hands to squeeze, “yeah,” he laughed too, “that was incredible.”

Erwin stood when Armin released his hand and turned the light on, the two males got an eyeful of each other after sex seeing how messy their hair was and they both sniggered. Once that fun was over they both cleaned the come off of themselves and fixed their hair.

“Armin,” Erwin started as he sat back on the bed.

“Yeah?” Armin closed his legs shy of his body.

“Would you maybe… want to be my boyfriend?”

Armin had a shocked face that probably discouraged Erwin for a second but he quickly burst out with a definite voice, “ _of course I do!_ ”

When Armin sprung onto the naked male they both toppled over on the bed making them both miss the kiss they wanted but that ended up in more laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I love you, stay safe, sleep well, and always make time for yourself even if it is just to read about your fave characters doing gay butt stuff
> 
> I approve!


End file.
